You belong with me
by Prongs Padfoot and Mooney CO
Summary: Un toque twilight a la hermosa canción de Taylor Swift... Todos humanos.


Otra vez discutían. Los podía escuchar, o mejor dicho, podía escuchar a Edward desde la ventana de su cuarto, frente a la mía, discutir por teléfono con Tanya. Ella jamás entendería a Edward como yo. Ella jamás tomaría en broma su humor irónico y sus hermosas sonrisas cuando estaba feliz y pretendía contagiar de aquella felicidad a cualquiera que se le cruce.

Le oí dar un gruñido. Miré por la ventana abierta, el estaba sentado en el orillo de su cama, pasando sus dedos por su rebelde cabello color bronce, lo que significaba que estaba frustrado y nervioso. Luego levantó la su mirada esmeralda y la fijó en mi, y me sonrió, haciendo que mi corazón comenzara a latir como las alas de un colibrí. Su mirada, todo el provocaba serios riesgos de un ACV a mi cuerpo. Tomé mi cuaderno y le escribí, mostrando el mensaje por la ventana.

**¿Problemas, Edward? **

Sonrió con tristeza antes de tomar su pizarra y escribirme.

**Agotado de tanto drama… **

Le dediqué una mueca y borré lo que había escrito y volví a escribir.

**Un chiste te pondrá mejor…**

El asintió, y yo tomé otro papel.

**¿Cuál es el colmo más pequeño?**

Frunció el ceño, y se pus a pensar. Luego negó.

**El colmillo, tonto… **

Pude escuchar su melodiosa risa, y cerré los ojos para retenerla en mi mente por siempre.

**Siempre logras alegrarme, Bells… **escribió en la pizarra.

Lo miré, y el no apartó su mirada de mis ojos, sentí que me estaba tocando el alma y, que de alguna forma u otra, sabía cuanto lo amaba, y cuan feliz estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Pero el necesitaba despertar de su capricho y verlo.

Bajé mi mirada y tomé el cuaderno.

**Te amo.**

Escribí. Pero cuando iba a mostrárselo el ya había cerrado las cortinas azules de su ventana. Probablemente se había quedado dormido. Tomé mi cuaderno y lo cerré. Vi mi guitarra en la esquina menos desordenada de mi cuarto, la tomé y sin pensar se me vino a la mente la parte de una canción. Mis tareas quedaron olvidadas y seguí toda la noche y parte de la madrugada escribiendo una nueva composición y bailando como loca en mi cuarto, hasta que caí rendida en mi cama, siempre soñando con Edward.

_Que el amor cuya vista va vendada, vea sin ojos el camino de su voluntad… _Ese Shakespeare era un verdadero genio. Amaba sus obras y más aún las hermosas palabras, que muy a menudo tomaba más como concejos que como simple prosa. Escuché el crujido a mi lado, en la banca en la que estaba sentada leyendo.

Levanté la vista y lo vi a Edward, parecía feliz, alegre. _Tanya ha vuelto… _pensé con un aguijonazo al corazón. Acomodé mis lentes en mi nariz y le di mi más fingida sonrisa.

-Hola, corderito…-me saludó con el viejo sobrenombre que me había puesto desde que me mudé junto a su casa a los ocho años. Está demás decir que, en cuanto lo vi, me enamoré de el. Perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada, para ser más exacta.

-Hola, leoncito…-le seguí el juego.-¿Cómo estás?-pregunté sonrojándome como siempre que estaba con el.

-Estoy muy nervioso, Bells.-dijo rascando su nuca.

-¿Por el juego?-pregunté, aunque ya lo sabía.

Asintió, y comenzó a rascar su mano, era un problema nervioso, un tic.

-Temo no hacer lo suficiente…-dijo apesadumbrado- es muy difícil un juego final-paró de repente al sentir que se había lastimado su mano con sus propias uñas.

Suspiré y saqué de mi mochila un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Mi falta de coordinación hacía que tenga que llevármelo para todos lados conmigo.

-Así está bien...-dije poniendo un adhesivo a su herida, sintiendo, como siempre, electricidad al tocarlo.

Me miró con diversión.

-¿Tan frecuentes son tus caídas?-preguntó con sorna.

-Tengo dos pies izquierdos, no pretendas que sea coordinada.-dije fingiendo estar molesta. Yo jamás podría enojarme con el.

-Ok, ok… no quiero que la ovejita se enfade y se convierta en un cabreado cabrito…-dijo riendo.

No me quedó de otra que reírme con el. _Mírame… _pensé desesperada mirándolo a los ojos, _estoy aquí para ti. _

Edward sostuvo mi mirada y poco a poco, milímetro a milímetro, se iba acercando a mi. Pero una frenada en el arcén de la calle nos hizo separar bruscamente, mirando alarmados hacia donde procedía el sonido. Era Tanya, su novia, en su BMW descapotable.

-Edward, vamos…-demandó.

El como tonto fue tras ella y se subió al auto, sin decir adiós. Tanya lo tomó por el rostro y lo besó. Bajé mi vista y fingí volver mi vista al libro, sintiendo como mi corazón se hacía pedazos en mi pecho.

Escuché el acelerar del auto y posé mi mirada en los cabellos de Edward al viento.

_¿Por qué es tan ciego? _Me pregunté mientras las lagrimas mojaban mi rostro.

Me senté en las gradas del campo de fútbol de la escuela con un libro en las manos y mi mochila colgada en la espalda, esperando encontrar algo de paz para poder leer un rato. En los pasillos, en la biblioteca, las aulas, estaba llenos de alumnos gritando y alentando al equipo para que hoy pudieran ganar las finales. Edward y mis amigos Emmett y Jasper estaban en el equipo, a ambos les di mi apoyo con un lindo cartel y un pastel. Intenté siquiera cruzar la mirada con Edward cuando le dije un pobre "Suerte" y salí corriendo a mi clase, sintiendo su mirada confundida en mi espalda, siguiéndome, aunque podrían haber sido ilusiones mías. De que yo le importaba, realmente. Los gritos de los chicos en el campo no me dejaban concentrar en la lectura. Pude escuchar voces burlándose de mí y de mis hábitos de estudio.

-Es la rata de biblioteca…-exclamó Tanya al verme, haciendo que se plebe de porristas se ría de su broma.- ¿Lees "Cómo hacer si no tengo una cita para los diecisiete?-otra vez la risa de sus secuaces.

Apreté mis labios y cerré mis ojos, reteniendo las lágrimas y las palabrotas que aparecían en mi mente y tenía ganas de gritarle, pero recordé la canción y la canté, eso fue lo único que logró calmarme. Con la dignidad sin daños mayores me paré de las gradas y salí de el predio. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos de todos comencé a leer otra vez, con lágrimas mojando las páginas de "Emma"

Llegó la hora del partido, y fiel a mi costumbre me senté frente a todos. Emmett y Jasper decían que esa era mi posición de cábala y que si faltaba se iría la suerte y era muy probable que el equipo vuelva a perder como las dos veces anteriores en las que yo había faltado.

Después de un genial pase de Emmett, Edward hizo el punto que los condecoró campeones. Todos festejaban, subieron a Edward en sus hombros y cantaron el himno de los Spartans. Unos minutos después bajé de las gradas y corrí a abrazar a Emmett y a Jasper.

-¡Ganamos!-exclamó Emm, apretándome en un asfixiante abrazo.

Le devolví el abrazo.

-Los felicito, estoy feliz por todos ustedes…-dije saltando en mi lugar, para luego correr a abrazar a Jasper, quien me tomó desprevenida y me alzó en brazos.

-¡Tres hurras para nuestro amuleto de la suerte!-gritó Jasper.

Los chicos gritaron los hurras y me tiraban para arriba, solo dos de las porristas me gritaban felices, Rose y Alice, novias de Emmett y Jazz, respectivamente.

-No puedo creer esto..-escuché la voz furiosa de Edward cuando estaba charlando con mis amigos.

Me giré y la vi a Tanya abrazada a Alec Vulturi, frente a las narices de Edward.

-Eres historia, Edward-le dijo Tanya antes de volver a besar a su novio nuevo.

Edward salió disparado hacia las duchas, mientras que yo no podía salir del asombro. _¿Recién te diste cuenta de cómo es ella, Edward?_

Era la noche de la fiesta que hacían en honor a los campeones. Yo por mi parte, no deseaba ir, ni loca iría. Mientras tomaba notas en mi cuaderno de apuntes, algo intermitente frente a mi ventana, me distrajo. Automáticamente miré a la ventana de Edward. El estaba allí, con un hermoso smoking negro, con un cuaderno en sus manos.

**¿Vas el baile? **Me preguntó.

Tomé mi cuaderno y escribí.

**Lo siento, estoy estudiando. **

Hizo un mohín y volvió a escribir en una hoja en blanco.

**Me gustaría que estés allí…**

Me saludó y salió de su cuarto, poco después escuché el sonido de su Volvo saliendo del garaje y tomando el asfalto a gran velocidad.

Suspiré al ver la nota que no le había mostrado a Edward la última vez. _Si lo amas tanto, ¿Por qué no vas con el, para estar a su lado? _Me reprendió mi corazón.

Con una decisión tomada me quité mis lentes y me metí al closet para buscar un bonito vestido azul corto que mi madre me había regalado para mi cumpleaños dieciséis. Después de bañarme mi madre me secó el cabello, armó mis bucles naturales y me maquilló un poco.

Suspiré en la entrada del gimnasio al ver como todas las miradas se posaban en mi y en mi apariencia.

-¿Bella?-oí la voz de Emm a mis espaldas.

Me volví, estaban con el, Jasper, con Alice y Rose con el. Sonreí.

-Hola, Emm…-le saludé nerviosa ante las miradas de asombro.

-¡Te ves genial!-chilló Alice dando saltitos.

-Hermosa…-agregó Jazz.

Rose me dio una gran sonrisa.

-Vamos.-les dije señalando la entrada.

Había pasado ua hora allí y todavía no veía a Edward, ni a Tanya, para variar. Suspiré y volví mi mirada a la banda que tocaba allí.

-Bella, ven…-me dijo Emm tomando mi mano y tirando de ella hacia el escenario.

-¿Qué haces, Emm?-pregunté.

No me respondió, simplemente me puso frente a todos en el escenario con una guitarra en las manos.

-Canta esa linda canción, Bella-gritó.

Abrí los ojos ampliamente al ver la partitura de la canción que había escrito para Edward. Cuando escuché los primeros acordes comencé a acompañarlos rasguñando mi guitarra y cerrando los ojos, para no ver a la expectante multitud frente a mí.

_You're on the phone_

_with your girlfriend_

_she's upset_

_she's going off about_

_something that you said_

_she doesn't get your humor_

_like i do_

_i'm in my room_

_it's a typical tuesday night_

_i'm listening to the kind of music_

_she doesn't like_

_she'll never know your story_

_like i do_

Solo oía los murmullos de asombro en la multitud y los grititos de aliento de mis amigos.

_but she wears short skirts_

_i wear t-shirts, she's cheer captain_

_and i'm on the bleachers_

_dreaming about the day_

_when you wake up and find_

_that what you're looking for_

_has been here the whole time_

_if you could see that i'm the one_

_who understands you been here all along_

_so why can't you see you belong with me_

_you belong with me._

_walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans_

_i can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_laughing on a park bench thinking to myself_

_hey, isn't this easy?_

Abrí los ojos y vi esa sonrisa deslumbrante frente a mis ojos, y unos ojos que brillaban alegres y frenéticos.

_and you've got a smile__ that could light up this whole town_

_i haven't seen it in awhile since she brought you down_

_you say you're fine i know you better than that_

_hey what you__ doing with a girl like that _

_she wears high heels__ i wear sneakers_

_she's cheer captain, i'm on the bleachers _

_dreaming about the day__ when you wake up and find_

_that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_if you could see that i'm the one_

_who understands you, been here all along_

_so why can't you see you belong with me_

_standing by and waiting at your backdoor_

_all this time how could you not know_

_baby you belong with me_

_you belong with me._

_oh, i remember you driving to my house_

_in the middle of the night i'm the one who makes you laugh_

_when you know you're about to cry and i know your favourite songs_

_and you tell me about your dreams think i know where you belong_

_think i know it's with me_

_can't you see that i'm the one_

_who understands been here all along_

_so why can't you see? __you belong with me._

_have you ever thought__just maybe_

_you belong with me?_

No me bajé del escenario, simplemente tomé la nota que tuve en mi mano durante toda la noche y la abrí, mostrándosela.

**Te amo. **

Al leerla la felicidad desbordaba por su rostro pálido y perfecto y tomó un papel de los bolsillos internos de su saco negro.

**Te amo. **

Me mostró el cartel tan arrugado como el mío. Sentí una gran emoción en el corazón al leer sus palabras.

Bajé del escenario y caminé hacia el, mientras el venía a mi.

-Te amo.-me dijo cuando estuvimos uno cerca del otro.

-Te amo.-le dije feliz.

Bajó su rostro lentamente, ignorando las miradas sobre nosotros, solo mirándome a mí. Besó mis labios suavemente, con adoración, como si me fuese a romper en cualquier momento. Respondí a su beso enrollando mis brazos en su cuello, pegándolo más a mí, mientras el me pegaba a si mismo por la cintura.

Separamos nuestros labios cuando no pudimos contener más la respiración.

-Fui tan ciego…-susurró avergonzado, con su frente pegada a la mía.

Me reí.

-Si, lo fuiste-asentí en acuerdo.- pero ahora estás aquí…

-Estoy aquí…-dijo alegre.

-Tu me perteneces, Edward Cullen.-dije antes de volver a atacar sus labios.

Su corazón, por fin me pertenecía.

¡No lo puedo creer! ! Terminé un oneshot! I can't believe it!


End file.
